


In Which Jack is Bad at Lying

by Seize_The_Gay (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, It is a good book and an amazing musical and it deserves more love, Jack and David are In Love, M/M, Making Out, Not heavily though, Some kinks I guess??, They deserve a happy ending so here we have some domestic fluff/somewhat nsfw, Yes I did put a Scarlet Pimpernel reference in there, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Seize_The_Gay
Summary: A list of things David Jacobs expected to find in his boyfriend’s nightstand: Some pens, paper, some other… necessities, and the chapstick Jack had asked him to go retrieve. A list of  things David Jacobs did not expect to find in his boyfriend’s nightstand: A pair of handcuffs.





	In Which Jack is Bad at Lying

A list of things David Jacobs expected to find in his boyfriend’s nightstand: Some pens, paper, some other…  _ necessities,  _ and the chapstick Jack had asked him to go retrieve. A list of  things David Jacobs did not expect to find in his boyfriend’s nightstand: A pair of handcuffs.

 

Jack was making dinner in their kitchen when he’d accidentally squeezed lemon juice directly into his chapped lips. (God knows how he’d done it, but they both knew the boy would not have survived this long in his life if not for Davey.) After five minutes about whining about how much his lips hurt, Davey finally gave into his pleas for relief. Slamming his copy of  _ The Scarlet Pimpernel  _ shut, he headed towards their bedroom. “Fine!” He yelled behind him. “I’m going, I’m going. Where’s the lip balm?” “My nightstand, right side, towards the top! I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you!” David smirked as he opened Jack’s drawer.

 

That expression quickly slipped from his face when he came across what was on the  _ left  _ side of the drawer. Tentatively reaching his hand out, David cautiously picked up the pair of handcuffs. “”Um.. Jack? Baby? Love of my life?” David could practically hear the smile in Jack’s voice when he replied with a simple “Yeah, Davey?” “Baby, what the hell are these?” Jack laughed before replying, “You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific that that. There’s a lot of stuff in th-” His voice quickly stopped. David heard feet pounding the floor as he ran down the hallway into the bedroom.

 

Jack’s eyes landed on the object in his boyfriend’s hands, eyes widening and the tips of his ears going red. His mouth hung open. “What are these for?” David stuttered out. Jack quickly snapped his mouth shut before making the vocal equivalent of a keyboard mash. “You see, they are- Um. Well. They’re for- I can’t.. Well.” Shaking his head a bit, Jack felt his mouth moving faster than his head could follow. “Well, I mean, what if someone were to break into our house? Our home? And I was forced to resort to violence, and then I needed to apprehend them? I mean, you never know. Especially in a city like this! I mean..” David seemed to consider what he was saying. “So. You bought handcuffs.. With black fur on them.. In case we were to ever be robbed?”

 

Jack’s face flushed completely before muttering out a small, “Yeah?” David smirked once more before chuckling a little bit. This quickly grew into a loud laugh, and then complete hysterics. Jack stood, frozen, wondering if he should call emergency services. Finally regaining control of his senses, David dropped the cuffs on the bed and threw his arms around his boyfriend. “Oh, sweetie.” He pecked Jack on the lips, revelling in the crimson blush on his face. “You know you could’ve just.. Asked me, right? If you wanted to try something new?” Jack looked at the ground, mumbling shyly. “Yeah, I know. I was just kinda embarrassed.”

 

David giggled again, before eyeing the bed again. “Besides.. You know I’ll always try anything once.” Jack’s breath hitched, before returning to the cocky air he’d had before. “Oh really? Well, that is something I would definitely..” He brushed a kiss to David’s lips. “Definitely want to see.” Now it was David’s turn to blush. Before he could respond however, Jack’s lips captured his again, deepening the kiss. Jack slowly bit the other boy’s lip, gently tugging a bit. David whined in the back of his throat, completely ready for whatever was about to happen.

 

Gently pushing him, Jack guided Davey back and onto the bed. He slowly trailed a path of kisses from his throat down to the edge of his collar. “Davey,” He groaned. “You’re so fuckin’ hot. Have I told you that enough? You’re sweet, you’re smart, and you’re so goddamn hot.” David’s eyes fluttered closed as Jack gripped the hem of his ‘Talk Nerdy to Me’ sweatshirt and pulled up. “You’re a fuckin’ nerd, but you’re my nerd. And..” He pressed a kiss to his chest, just above his heart. “I want this whole world to know you’re  _ mine. _ ”

 

God, if he didn’t stop that talking right now, then there were going to be some heavy repercussions. David should have been careful what he wished for, because at that exact moment, he smelled something smoky. “Um, Jack?” Jack hummed in response. “Is there something burning?” “Just my desire for you.” David rolled his eyes. “Baby, seriously. Something smells like fire.” Jack quickly pulled back from where he was positioned between David’s legs. “God _damn_ it! My fuckin’ chicken!” Pulling himself up, he ran to the door, but not before turning back to David. “I swear to God, don’t you move at all! We are continuing this if it kills me!” With that, he turned on his heel and sprinted towards the kitchen.

  
David laughed a bit, gazing at his discarded sweatshirt on the floor. He glanced over at the discarded handcuffs beside him, smiling a bit. Oh, yes. Tonight was going to be _a lot_ of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out! Please tell me what you thought! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Come yell at me/request things on my Tumblr @Soldmysoultofandomshelp


End file.
